


Working Together

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Investigations, Rape/Non-con Elements, nightwing 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Dick is happy with his life, he is living in Gotham working as a Detective and as a cape, his family is mending their bonds and he has pushed what Catalina did to him on that rooftop down enough that is doesn't bother him...much. But then the FBI sends Agent Catalina Flores to assist on a serial killer case and suddenly things aren't going so well anymore.
Relationships: past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Working Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

"Grayson-Wayne! In my office!" Captain Jones calls.

"Yes Sir" Dick closes his laptop and follows the man into his office.

"Have a seat Detective" Jones a bald, dark skinned man in his late 40's tells him, sitting down in his own seat.

"Is there something you need, Sir?" Dick asks professionally, wanting to get out of here and go back to his case, (a serial killer who already has 8 victims.)

"Yes Grayson-Wayne. The DNA came back on that that body" Jones tells him, "It matches a serial killer case from Florida a few months ago."

"So Gotham wasn't this guys first stop" Dick nods thoughtfully before pausing and holding back a groan. "He crossed state lines, please don't tell me..."

"The FBI already sent someone" Jones nods, his strict professional mask never slipping. "Looks like you'll have a partner for this one."

"Great" Dick groans, not bothering to hold it in this time. The last thing any cop wants is a Fed jumping in and taking over their case, but it sucks even more when your handling the case as a vigilante and have to hide that too.

Jones looks past him to the door, "Ah, here she is now. "Detective Grayson-Wayne, meet Agent Flores."

Dick goes stiff at the name, but turns to her and fights the urge to throw up when he sees it is Catalina.

"Dick" she smiles flirtatiously at him, "It is good to see you again."

The urge to throw up or run gets stronger, "Sure" he grips out, trying to calm down.

Jones looks between them, "You two know each other?"

"Yes," Catalina gives Dick an obvious look over, " _Very_ well."

"We worked a case together back in Bludhaven" Dick only kind of lies, (you are calm, you are calm, you are calm) "I thought you'd left the FBI?" he asks, trying not to think about the rooftop.

Its a lot harder than normal to not think about.

"I did, for a time" Catalina agrees, "But crime fighting is my calling, and I found I couldn't ignore its call for long."

"Right" Dick nods, looking back to Jones. "Sir, can we talk for a minute?"

Jones looks to Catalina then nods, "Go get yourself a coffee Agent Flores."

She nods her agreement, giving Dick a look that is clearly a warning then walks back out the door.

"Sir, can someone else take over this case?" Dick asks immediately.

Jones snorts, "I thought I saw drama there. No Grayson-Wayne, I'm not letting you out of working with your Ex. I don't care who cheated on who or whatever, you are my best cop and I need you on this case. So get over whatever crap happened and get to work!"

Dammit, "Yes sir" he agrees, knowing the next few days are going to suck.

"Good, now go find the Fed and catch that killer."

Dick nods and leaves the Captains office, and goes to a empty interrogation room.

As soon as he is alone Dick drops to the ground and pukes in the rubbish bin. Its been three years, but he can still feel her hands, hear her words, smell her perfume. He'd hoped he'd never see her again, that he could try to ignore it ever happened.

But now she's here and Dick knows she won't leave him alone.

The door opens, "Querido? Someone told me you had come in here."

Shit, Dick grabs a mint out of his pocket and pushes the bin under the table, then stands up and turns to face her, forcing himself to calm down (using tricks his Dad taught him for fighting through with scarecrow induced panic) and look her in the eye. "Why are you here Catalina?"

She pouts, "Why do you think? I missed you Dick. When I heard of this assignment I asked for it so we could work together again" she moves closer, "We made such a great team last time."

Dick catches the hand that reaches for his face, (you are calm, you are calm) "No Catalina. I might not get a choice in working with you, but you're not taking _that_ choice again. You don't touch me, ever again."

Offence covers her face, "Novio, you can't mean that. We are so good together."

He pushes her away when she moves closer, "No we're not Catalina. We are going to finish this case and then I want you gone."

She rolls her eyes in frustration, "Very well."

"Good" Dick doesn't let himself relax, "Now, lets go over the case."

"Could you fill me in Querido? I may of not read the file" she admits, sitting down at the table.

Dick doesn't take the silent invitation to sit with her, "Of course you didn't" he rolls eyes. "Okay, a month ago a body turned up in Robertson Park, female, early 20's, blond, blue eyes and stabbed numerous times in the stomach and genitals. Three days later another turned up in a different park, three days after that there was another, then another and another. We now have 8 victims, and DNA now puts the killer in Flordia with..." he checks his phone for the case-file he was emailed, "11 victims, starting three months ago and leading up til 4 days before the first victim here."

Catalina frowns, "What do we have on the unsub so far?"

"Not much" Dick admits, relieved she is being professional right now, "We found the DNA under the third vics fingernails, it looks like she fought back. We've got the usual conflicting witness statements about what the killer looks like and CCTV footage of the car, a rental, paid for under a false name online. Babs is tracking it down, but this guy is pretty good."

"Alright" Catalina nods thoughtfully, "Lets go to the most recent crime scene, see if we can find anything you missed and talk to those 'witnesses' reinterview them and see if any of them actually saw anything."

Dick rolls his eyes, like he hadn't already done all of that.

She smiles at him, moving her chest to show off her large breasts, (Dick does his best not to throw up again) "Come along Dick. We have much to do" she gets out of her seat, pinching his ass as she walks past him and out of the room.

Dick sucks in a sharp breath at the contact, then throws up again.

"Fuck, this is gonna be hard" he mutters, staring at nothing.

But its not like he has a choice but to suck it up and deal.

Dick reluctantly walks out of the room and looks for Catalina, spotting her at his desk reading a file.

"Dick my man, of all the stuck up Feds to be stuck with you sure got lucky" Dawson, a red head freckle covered white guy in his late 20's whistles, now standing next to Dick with his eyes looking Catalina over. "Very lucky" he hums.

Dick rolls his eyes, "No I really am not."

"Seriously?" Dawson sends him a 'are you crazy' look "That woman is gorgeous and she is all over you."

Dick doesn't say anything more, just walks away from him.

"Good, are you ready to go?" Catalina asks when he walks over.

He nods.

"Lets take my car" she decides.

Thoughts of her flirting and getting hanzi while they are stuck in a enclosed space of a car pops into his mind. "No" he immediately shakes his head, "I'll take my car, you can take yours."

"But Querido, isn't better for environment if we carpool" she gets out of his seat and moves closer to him.

He dodges her hands, "Different cars Catalina. I will meet you at the park" and he walks out.

The rest of the day goes as expected, they don't find anything new at the park, or talking to the witnesses again. And Catalina makes its hard to be around her with the constant touches and words.

By the time he gets home Dick just want to curl up in bed and never leave.

But first he steps in the shower to wash off Catalina's touch.

"Dick, Dick? Are you in there?"

Dick startles back into the present and out of the rooftop, to the cold shower and a knocking at his bathroom door.

"Dick?"

"Tim?" Dick calls back, turning the water off, "What are you doing here?"

"You're late for patrol" he calls back with worry in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Dick lies quickly, "I got caught up at work and just got home. I'll be out in a minute" he opens the shower door, dries off and gets changed into his Nightwing suit.

Dick takes a moment to make himself really relax, his family are the best at digging into peoples business, and the last thing he needs is his Dad and brothers finding out and laying into him for being weak enough to let her rape him.

He opens the door and smiles at his little brother, "What are we waiting for? Lets kick some bad guy butt!" he makes his voice sound cheerful and happy, walking to the window and climbing up to the roof.

"Nightwing online" he taps his comm.

" _Your late"_ comes Batman's emotionless responds.

"Sorry B, I got stuck at work" he lies easily.

" _Hmmmm, Nightwing business district._ _Red Robin, return to downtown."_

"On my way" Red Robin nods his head, standing next to Nightwing. "See you later Wing" he smiles, jumping off the building.

Nightwing smiles at were his brother was, then jumps off the other side and files.

Being in the air is more freeing than anything else, when Dick Grayson-Wayne flies it's like all the weight of his life (both of them) is lifted from his shoulders and he is truly free.

Dick enjoys the freedom and helping people for the whole patrol and is almost able to forgot today and Catalina when he's up there.

Almost.

"Hey Dickwing."

Nightwing turns at the familiar voice, a small smile on his lips "Little Wing" he greets his brother.

Red Hood nods back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be patrolling Crime Alley" Nightwing asks, his brother doesn't take orders from the bat, insisting on doing his own thing, but his own thing doesn't often go outside of Crime Alley.

"Had a lead... to run down" he cleans his gun on his pants, "And you Asswing? You normally try to at least pretend you keep you feet on the ground. But I could see you jumping through the air 10 blocks away."

Dick shrugs, "Just felt like flying. Nothing wrong with that."

Jaybird snorts, "Yeah sure. We might not be close brothers, but I know you. You only fly like that when your trying not to think."

Dick scoffs, trying to think of anything to change the subject. "Speaking of odd behaviour, you willingly talking to me about my feelings. That is weird."

He huffs behind his mask, "Okay, so Alfred might of been showing up and giving me regular lectures on bonding with the family" he admits.

Dick grins brightly, "I'm really glad to hear that Jay."

"Whatever" Jason rolls his eyes behind the helmet. "So, are you gonna tell me what's pissing you off or..."

He is thankfully cut off by Nightwings comm, "Nightwing" he answers.

" _I finished that traced you asked for"_ Oracles toneless voice tells him.

"Great" he nods, the sooner he finds the bad guy the sooner Catalina leaves. "What get you find?"

" _The payment was done at on a public computer at the city library. No cameras. And I'm still tracing the credit card used, this guy covered his tracks pretty good."_

"Thanks" he nods, trying not to sound or look disappointed. He taps the comm, ending the call. "Case I'm doing at work" Dick tells him, trying to keep his brother distracted from his question. "You hear about the guy killing young blonds?"

Red Hood nods, "8 vics already right?"

"Here, 11 more in Florida" Nightwing corrects.

"That guys been killing for a month, I thought you were faster at catching the bad guys than that" Jay says rudely.

Dick rolls his eyes, change in behaviour isn't something that happens over night. "Did you forget the alien invasion we were _all_ dealing with for the last two months? I took off work for it, only got back three days ago and was handed the case this morning."

"Right" Jay nods his head, "Need any help with it?"

Dick shakes his head, "I'm fine" he looks to the moon, "I should probably go home. Got a big day of catching bad guys" and swings away before his brother can try to talk to him again.

Dick walks into the precinct in the morning resigned to a bad day, full of unwanted touch and words, but not willing to let it get to him like yesterday, he meditated for three hours before work and is calm and centred and not planning to let the definitely will-be-a crappy day get to him.

"Hello Querido," Catalina smiles flirtatious as soon as he walks in, her skirt short and top showing far too much, with two cups of coffee in hand. "I got you your favourite" she holds out one of the cups.

Dick takes the cup with a raised eyebrow, opens the coffee up, takes a special 'pen' out of his coat pocket and put dips it in, then when the pen turns red throws the cup in the bin. "Really?"

She smirks, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Dick scoffs and walks past her and to his desk.

He opens his laptop and checks the file Babs sent him on what she found (not that there was much) "I'm going to the library to run down a lead, what are the chances you'll stay here and leave me alone?"

She smiles, moving closer and running a hand down his chest (stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm) "Chances are much better that I won't leave your side Querido."

Dick sighs, pulling away from her "Yeah figured."

"Come along Dick, we can take my car" she runs a hand through his hair.

"Not happening Catalina" Dick replies, pushing her hand away and closing his laptop, then walking away from her.

"Oh Dick."

Dick turns when he hears his name and smiles, seeing Commissioner Jim Gordon standing with Captain Sam Jones, "Commissioner" he nods, "Its good to see you."

"You too son" he smiles back, Jim has always liked Dick, even though his daughter broke it off with him three years ago he still acts like Dick could be his son-in-law. "Sam tells me you got handed that serial killer case, how's it going?"

"We were just about to run down a lead" Catalina smiles appearing at his side, her hand on his lower back.

Dick fights off every instinct that tells him to knock her hand away, it would raise eyebrows with Jim and Jones.

Jim looks over to her, "You must be the Agent the FBI sent" he offers a hand.

And she shakes it with the one not on Dick, "Catalina Flores."

Jim's eyes harden at the name, recognising it from his daughters tear-filled talks about her boyfriend cheating on her. He looks to the hand that is getting lower and lower. "I see."

Catalina smiles at Jim, knowing exactly who's Father he is.

"Dick, can I have a minute before you go?" Jim asks, looking between the two.

"Hurry back Querido" Catalina sends Dick a lust filled look that makes his skin crawl.

Dick moves away from her as fast as is polite and follows Jim to a empty interrogation viewing room.

"Dick" Jim sighs as soon as the door is closed, "You told me that Barbara had misunderstood, that you hadn't cheated on her" Fatherly protectiveness all over his face and voice, plus he clearly thinks he was lied to and isn't happy about that. "I've known you since you were seven years old and believed you because I trust you but-"

"I didn't cheat on Babs" Dick cuts him off with a promise, "Catalina does like me, but I have never returned her feelings."

Jim frowns, "I really hope you're not lying to me Dick."

"I'm not" he promises.

Jim pats him on the shoulder, "I hope so, cause if you did I will make you regret it" he promises walking out the door.

Dick walks out after her, watching Jim go into Jones office, the door closes just before Catalina appears, throwing a arm around him and pushing her breasts up against him, "Are you ready to go _Dick_?" she stretches his name like it is something dirty.

(Don't throw up you are calm, don't throw up you are calm, don't throw up you are calm) He pulls away from her, "Yeah, I'll take my car."

"My car broke down, I'll need a ride" she pouts.

Dick doesn't bother pointing out she was trying to get him to ride in her car 5 minutes ago, "Then you can take the bus" he smiles at her, turning and walking out the door.

Dick is the first to the library and walks in fast, hoping to be done by the time she gets there.

"Hi" Dick smiles at the librarian at the front desk.

The young man looks up from his book and looks Dick over, "Sports books are that way" he points.

Dick lets a small amused smile form on his lips, "Actually" he takes out his badge, (that gets the librarian to sit up straight) "I'm Detective Grayson-Wayne, we believe a suspect used one of your computers to rent a car that was seen fleeing multiple crime scenes. We need any records you have."

"Oh, I'm Dan Anders" he tells Dick awkwardly, like he's not sure what he's supposed to do, "The computers are wiped once a week, but we keep a users book. Anyone who wants to use one has to write down their name and phone number."

Dick nods, "I'll need a copy of that book" he glancing at the sign next to the desk and pauses, "This says you close at 9pm?"

Dan nods, "Yeah...Why?"

"Our records indicate that the transaction was done at... 10:27pm" Dick looks to his notepad as though he has to check and doesn't have it all memorised.

Dan blinks, "No one is here by then. Its all closed up."

"And employees?" Catalina's voice purrs, appearing at Dick's shoulder and putting a hand once again on his lower back. (you are calm don't pull away, you are calm don't pull away, you are calm don't pull away.)

Dan blinks, looking to her.

"Mr Anders, this is Agent Flores with the FBI. She is working this case with me" Dick unhappily introduces.

"Oh," he nods, eyes locked on were her hand is.

"Her question Mr Anders" Dick pros, knocking the hand away. (screw don't pull away, but you still calm, you are still calm, you are still calm.)

"Right" Dan shakes away his thoughts, "No, I don't think anyone stays later than 10."

"Oh well" Catalina pouts, "We should go, run down another lead" as she speaks she rubs his back with one hand and grabs Dick's ass with the other.

(don't panic you need to breath, don't panic you need to breath, don't panic you need to breath, don't panic you need to breath) "Catalina!" Dick moves away from her and sends her a look, trying not to look panicked, "Its bad enough you do this at all, but do you have to act like this during an interview? Its unprofessional."

Catalina doesn't look bothered, "So lets get out of here and away from this little interview."

Dick puts his all into not looking sick and disturbed, and turns back to Dan, "Sorry about this sir" he smiles politely, knocking away another hand.

Dan looks over to Catalina, a disturbed look on his face, "You aren't the one needing to apologise Detective."

Catalina rolls her eyes, "Come on Querido. We are done here."

Dick scoffs, "Have you ever done a interview before?" he looks back to Dan, "I'll need records of all employees, any camera footage you might have and I'll still need that book."

He nods, "I'll go get it" he looks to Catalina, "You wanna come with me Detective?"

Catalina sends him a sexy look that makes him shiver, "Sure. You wait here Catalina."

"But Dic-"

Dick is in the back room with the door locked before she can finish saying his name.

"Hope you crack this case soon" Dan tells him, digging through a filing cabinet. "That FBI lady seems like a piece of work."

Dick just nods, closing the blinder that Catalina is over obviously adjusting her clothes on the other side of.

"Here you go" Dan hands him a bunch of papers, "There's a backdoor if you wanna use that" he offers.

Dick smiles, "Thanks."

Dan nods, "Good luck with her. I think you'll need it."

Dick leaves through the back and goes to his car...only to find all four of his tires slashed.

"Of course she did" Dick huffs inspecting the damage, he carries two spars in his trunk, which obviously is half of what he needs, he could call AAA but by the time they got here Catalina would figure out he's not in the back and be all over him again.

That only leaves one option that isn't the bus.

Dick pulls out his phone, "Hey Alfred, you busy?"

A limo pulls up not even 5 minutes later, Dick's Grandfather/butler getting out of the drivers seat in his usual smart suit, "Good morning Master Dick" the old man nods his head, glancing to Dick's car. "I will have your tires replaced and your car returned to the precincts car park by the time you leave for the night" he walks to the back door and opens it.

"Thank you Alfred" Dick smiles gratefully, climbing in.

Alfred shuts the door behind him before returning to his own seat and starting the car.

"Hello Dick."

Dick looks across to see Bruce sitting there reading a report. "Dad."

"You didn't notice me until I spoke" he notes with a frown, "You're distracted."

"Maybe a little" Dick agrees, taking the papers Dan gave him and reading them over, Ignoring the look his Dad is sending him, clearing wanting Dick to talk.

"Want to tell me why you are distracted?" he presses after 17 and a half silent minutes.

"Not really" Dick replies not looking up, knowing his Dad would see through any lie he could come up with.

Bruce sighs, "We're have family dinner tomorrow night, will you be joining us?"

Two plus hours in a room full of Bat-trained people who know him well enough to tell something is wrong doesn't sound all that appealing. But two plus hours messing around with his brothers and hanging out with his Dad and Grandfather... "Wouldn't miss it" he smiles genuinely, Dick will worry about that when the time comes.

His Dad smiles back, its a small smile, his lips barely move upwards but its his real one. "Good."

The car stops, "We have arrived Master Dick" Alfred gets out of the car and opens his door.

Dick gets out with a smile, "Thanks Alfie, see you later Dad."

He walks inside and up to his desk, sitting down and getting to work. Running background checks on all the names in the book and employees.

Half an hour in a shadow comes over his shoulder, "You left me there."

"Yes, I did" Dick agrees, not looking to her.

"That wasn't very nice Dick" she pouts, sitting on his desk and in his line of sight.

"Neither was slashing my tires" Dick replies, still not looking to her.

"I wanted some alone time with you" she doesn't even deny it. "I thought if we were alone in a car..." she runs a hand along his thigh, "We might end up in the backseat."

Dick suppresses yet another shiver and even more emotions, (you are calm, you are calm, you are calm) then removes the hand. "Never happening."

"Again" Catalina purrs.

"Are you going to help with the case at all?" Dick questions, not looking at her.

"Why? Watching you is so much more..." she pauses, unbuttoning two more buttons on her shirt, "... _Enjoyable_."

(you are calm, you are calm, you are calm) Dick pushes down the urge for the 50th time that day to throw up. "Here" he hands her half of the background checks, "Go over there" he points to a desk on the other side of the office, "And review those."

She pouts, "I am much more comfortable here" she crosses her legs, pulling her already too short skirt up.

"Well I'm not" Dick picks up his laptop and goes to Dawson's desk. "Can I work here for a while?"

Dawson looks over to the woman still at his desk, "Don't know why you'd want to" he whistle, "Dam, wish it was me she's all over you lucky bastard."

Dick grabs a chair and sits down, thankfully Dawson is in the middle of 8 other desks and there's too many people for Catalina to get close, let alone say what she wants.

The next few hours go by without interruption, but she does hang around waiting to get him alone.

When he has his lunch break she gets in his face and tries to get him into a storage closet, but he successfully gets away from him and back to Dawson's desk.

"That's cool" Dawson speaks with a sandwich in his mouth, looking to Dick's mug of coffee, which is turning from black to red "Is that one of those heat sensitive mugs that shows a hidden pattern when warm?"

"Something like that" Dick frowns, its a mug like his pen that picks up drugs. She must of put them in when he wasn't looking. "Means I need a fresh cup" he huffs, getting up and going to pour it out, sterilise the cup and get fresh coffee.

"Really, twice in one day" Dick speaks, pouring a fresh cup, not needing to turn around to know she's standing there.

"I know what I want" she purrs moving closer, "Even if you don't."

"No" Dick frowns turning to her with a glare dark enough to make his Dad jealous. "I don't want. I'm sick of this Catalina, you haven't been here 2 full days and you've already tried to drug me twice, you slashed my tires and you won't keep your hands off me. If you don't stop I will-"

"You'll what Querido?" she moves closer, "You are mine Dick. I don't care what you have to say about it, I gave you _time_ , I gave you three years to work out your feelings for me, but you still act like I'm disgusting puss coming out of a boil that you can't stand the sight of, or how it feels on your skin."

"You're right" Dick agrees, "Because you might as well be. That's what happens when you rape someone," he darkness his glare even more. "It makes it harder to be around you."

Catalina grabs his arm, "We are meant for each other Dick. Just because you cannot see it doesn't mean I should have to go without you" she moves her other hand to the front of his pants.

Dick jumps away before she can put her hand were she wants. (you are calm, you are calm, you are calm) "You are crazy" he grabs his cup and walks out the door, pushing her into a wall as he goes out the door...

And walks straight into Dawson.

Shit!

Dawson looks to him with wide eyes them into the break room. "Please tell me what wasn't what I thought I heard?"

"It wasn't what you thought you heard" Dick tells him like he asked. He doesn't need other people involved in this, no one needs to know what Catalina did. No one _should_ know.

Dawson sends him a look, "Dick."

"It's none of your business Dawson, I'm handling it." Dick walks past him, hoping the other cop will drop it.

"Dick" Dawson grabs his hand.

Dick immediately pushes the hand away, in no mood to be touched by anyone with the feel of Catalina's hands still on "Sorry," he apologises.

Dawson shakes his head, "Don't be, its my bad for touching you. Dick, come on I know you don't want this woman around. Let's go to Captain Jones and-"

"No" Dick shakes his head, "I'm fine, I don't need help" with that said he walks over to Dawson's desk grabs his things, then goes back to his own desk.

Dawson comes into the office a few minutes after him, watching him closely as he goes to his desk with a unhappy look on his face.

Catalina appears a few minutes after and surprisingly walks past him with barely a look and to the empty desk he'd asked her to sit at earlier.

Dick looks to her suspiciously, Catalina hasn't left him alone since she got there yesterday. So why is she now?

But he's not going to turn good luck away, he takes a drink of his coffee and takes out one more background check, Dan's.

Daniel Alexander Andrews, 22 years old born in...Florida, raised in a long line of abusive foster homes and moved to Gotham two days before the first murder. Facebook shows he broke it off with a long term girlfriend three months ago, blond, blue eyed and in her early 20's and according to his posts was 'a bitch who held out on sex all the time'.

He fits perfectly. Dick frowns, except the guy he talked to earlier that day is no killer. Dick grew up around killers, he fought them every night, he knows killers and Dan isn't one. That means someone is setting him up as their fall guy.

"This the guy?" Catalina frowns leaning over his shoulder.

Dick pushes her away, "No I don't think so."

She takes the laptop, "Looks like its him to me. He fits pretty well."

Dick opens his mouth to protest but is cut off when his phone beeps, he checks his texts. The rental car was paid for with Dan's credit card.

"Well that's that" Catalina shrugs looking over his shoulder, "Case is closed. Looks like we have more time for other things..." she puts a hand on his cheek.

Dick moves away from her, blinking hard and starting to feel dizzy...a familiar kind of dizzy.

He grabs his coffee mug, its still black so how...he looks at the bottom, no bat on the bottom. Catalina switched his mug when he wasn't looking.

She smiles at him, "Well looks like its starting to work."

Dick climbs out of his seat, grabbing his desk to keep himself steady and moves away from her, stumbling out of the office.

His car should be in its spot by now. He gets to it, activate its defences and sleeps the drugs off safe and sound away from Catalina in the backseat.

He just needs to get there.

He stumbles to the elevator, thankfully the door closes before Catalina can get on.

By the time it reaches the underground parking lot Dick is having trouble seeing straight, let alone standing up. But he keeps moving pulling himself to where his car should be.

"You are only making this harder on yourself Dick" her words are unclear like she's under water, or maybe Dick is underwater. It would explain why everything is so foggy.

A hand wraps around his as things totally fade, "Come, lets have some fun."

Steve Dawson stares at his desk in frustration, he knows what he heard, Agent Flores raped Dick, probably in that case they'd apparently worked together three years ago (the rumour mile says they dated while on that case, but Dawson isn't so sure on that) and has tried to drug him two times since she's been here.

And the billionaire's kid doesn't want to do anything about it. Clearly he didn't report it last time or she would be in jail, hell even if they hadn't believed him she wouldn't have been assigned to work with him again.

So, does Steve break a colleagues trust and tell the Captain what he heard, or let him 'handle it' like he didn't do three years ago?

He looks up and to Dick's desk, maybe he should talk to Dick again...the thought drops when he doesn't see Dick, or the FBI agent.

"Hey Rossi" he looks to the beat cop who just walked in, "You seen Grayson-Wayne or that FBI woman?"

Rossi smirks, "Oh, yes I saw them."

Steve's stomach drops at her tone, "Were?"

"The underground parking lot. She was all over him" Rossi smirk, "Lucky her, Dick's got a great ass."

"I heard her talking before leaving" Joss speaks up from his desk, "Something like 'third times the charm' must of tried to get him in the backseat a few times already" he laughs.

Steve jumps up, grabbing a coaster from his draw he'd been handed a few weeks back at a date rape awareness thing he'd gone to and dips it in Dick's coffee.

It turns red, date rape drugs.

He look back to both of them, they both having gone pale, knowing what that means. "Where in the parking lot?" He demands, hand moving to his gun.

"I'l-I'll show you" Rossi stutters, her eyes wide and guilty.

"Captain!" Joss yells moving to Jones's office.

Steve doesn't wait for the Captain, he take out his gun and goes for the elevator, noting 7 other cops, Rossi in that number with him.

"Where?" He demands as soon as the doors open.

Rossi nods her head right and moves out, gun ready.

Steve follows after her, scanning for any sign of Dick and that woman.

It doesn't take long, to find her with all the noise she's making. Within 5 minutes they track the 'sound' to a supply closet on the other side of the parking lot.

Steve shares a look with Rossi and a nod, he opens the door and she points her gun "Freeze!" she glares into the closet.

Looking in Steve can see why she's glaring, Flores doesn't have any pants on and is down to just her bra and two gun holsters, while Dick has his hands tied behind his back, looks barely conscious and is only wearing a dress shirt.

But more than there lack of dress she has her hands on Dick's dick.

He aims the gun at her head, "Get the hell away from him!"

Flores removes her hands, grabbing her guns and aiming at them, "You get away from me. This is none of your business."

Dick collapses the moment she stops holding him up, totally out of it.

Rossi takes the safety off, "Put those down and come out with your hands up!"

She moves out of the closet slowly, with her guns still raised.

"Lower your guns Agent Flores!" Steve glares, "Or we will shot you!"

Flores smiles at him, then kicks out, knocking him to the ground and the rest of his group before he can blink.

"Not even a small fight" Flores shakes her head, "What a shame, I was hoping for some fun" she looks back to Dick and smirks, "Oh, there's some fun."

Steve pulls himself up, only to fall to the ground in pain when he tries to stand on his right leg. She broke it.

He looks to his gun that's sitting in a pile with 7 others, dam she is good.

"Now" she check her phone, "I should have enough time to finish up before back up arrives" she pulls Dick up and kisses him, "I wish I could take to you with me Querido" she sighs, "But the last thing I need is your Father hunting me down. So if this is to be our last time together I want it to be memorable" she looks back to him, smirks and closes the door.

"Fuck!" Rossi hisses from where she's laying with a bullet in her side. "That dumbass bitch!"

Moaning start up on the other side of the door and Steve hisses, "I'm gonna put her in a small cell for the rest of her dam life!" taking a deep breath he pulls himself towards the door, clearly guns aren't going to stop this lady (who knew they trained Feds that well, he's only seen vigilantes with moves like those) that means he's going to have to do something he doesn't want to.

It takes longer than he'd like, in fact by the time he gets back to the door Flores is opening the door, fully dressed and fully satisfied.

Fuck.

"You fucking bitch!" he hisses moving his hand, water pours out of a nearby drain and moves towards her at light speed, going up her legs and covering her up to the head, he punches out his fist, freezing it.

"The hell?" Rossi stares before blinking, "You couldn't of done that 10 minutes ago!"

"How did you do that?" a officer he doesn't know blinks.

"I'm a transfer from Central City" he sends the nameless office a blank look, then looks to Rossi, "I don't do it at all if I can help it. I've heard the horror stories on what Batman does to meta's in his city. Even friendly ones" he shivers at the thought.

"THERE OVER HERE!"

Steve turns, seeing half the precinct running towards them with their guns raised.

"We have wounded!" Captain Jones calls, standing in front of the group taking the seen in. "I need Medics here down." He move forward to Flores, "I am going to put you away for this" he promises with a glare.

She smiles at him, shivering at the cold. "It's cute you think a cell can hold me."

Jones presses his lips together, then looks to Dick, "Grayson-Wayne!" He moves forward, pulling off his coat and covering Dick with it. "Are you alright Detective?"

Dick doesn't say anything, in fact he looks totally knocked out.

"Who's hurt?" Jones turns to the cops.

The still living men on the ground groan in pain.

"Okay, we need medics and..." he looks to Flores "Heating lambs."

She smiles rudely at him, "That would be nice."

The EMT's arrive fast, taking Steve and everyone else to the hospital, but Steve can't help watching as they put Dick into an ambulance. He should have acted sooner, if he had then maybe Dick wouldn't have been raped by that bitch, _again_.

Dick wakes up to the far too familiar fog of drugs leaving his system.

He opens his eyes slowly, but freezes when he sees a sterile hospital ceiling instead of the dark, damp, bat infested cave.

"What the hell-" he sits up, freezing when a feeling down below makes itself known. It hits him like a tonne of brick "Catalina" Dick turns his head and throws up.

Oh god, she did it again. Dick let her do it again, fuck what kind of superhero is he if he can't stop a former student of his from raping him?

And he's in a hospital, SHIT that means someone found him while he was out. That someone, probably a _cop_ knows. That means his family will find out and be disappointed in him for being weak enough to let this happen.

"Grayson-Wayne, calm down you're having a panic attack" a voice snaps into his mind from the outside.

Panic attack? he's not...no he is isn't breathing is he? Okay he has to breath, in and out in and out. He's done this more time than he can count, he just needs to breath.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

"That's it Grayson-Wayne, breath."

Dick blinks, still breathing deeply as things come back into focus, Captain Jones is sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Cap-Captain? What are you doing here?" he thought it would be his Dad in that chair with a disappointed look or Jason with a bad joke, so why is it his Captain and not someone from his family? Did...did they not want to see him?

"Breath Detective" he orders.

Dick nods his head and starts up his breathing again.

"Wher-where's my Dad?" he asks after a few minutes of deep, calming breathing.

"Not here" Jones replies with a frown, "The FBI has decided that they don't want what happened with Agent Flores public knowledge until after they've investigated. And felt having Bruce Wayne know would-"

"End in Gotham's riches man suing them" Dick finishes, relieved that his Dad is still in the dark, and what Catalina did won't be on the news.

Jones nods, his lips in a thin line, "I have your phone if you want to call him" he offers, taking Dick's phone and work laptop out of his bag.

"Thank you" Dick smiles taking the phone, but he put it to one side "So what happened? Is Catalina still out there?"

"No" Jones thankfully shakes his head. "Dawson told me he notices the two of you were gone, and after overhearing an earlier conversation got worried and tested your coffee. When he found it was drugged, he and 7 others went down to the parking lot to find you."

Dick doesn't need him to finish that sentence, "How many dead?" dead cops because they were trying to help him.

"3, the other 5 injured, but Catalina was caught" he replies.

"Oh" Dick nods, three dead because of him.

"I should be going" Jones stands up, "I hope you feel better soon Dick...and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you asked not to work with her" he says regretfully walking out the door.

He turns on his phone...its already 9pm and he has a dozen missed text and calls from his family. _Sorry, got stuck in a last minute stake out_ he makes up a lie and sends it to all the Bat's before taking his laptop and accessing the Bat alarms set on all there names, thankfully nothing about him was put over the wire or into the computers yet (thank you FBI!) so he deactivates the alarms on him, and all the backup alarms.

If he can Dick is never going to let his family find out what happened.

Knock, knock.

Dick looks up at the knock on his door, "Come in!" He calls, getting out of the Bat-System on his laptop and bringing up Facebook.

Dawson comes through the door on crutches with a guilty look on his face, "Hey Dick, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" he lies, honesty Dick wants to climb into a shower and not get out until he feels clean (even though he knows it won't help) "And you?" He looks to Dawson's leg.

Dawson sends him a disbelieving look, "I'll be okay. Doc says I'll be back out there kicking ass and locking up nut jobs in 8 weeks."

"Glad to hear it" Dick nods.

"Dick" Dawson sighs guilty, "I'm really sorry. I should have stopped her."

"What?" Dick blinks, why is Dawson blaming himself? Its Dick's fault not his, "What do you mean?"

Dawson sighs, sticking a hand up, the motion makes the water in a glass on his bedside table float.

He's a transfer from Central City, Dick should have done a more thorough background check on him for that fact alone.

Dawson puts the water back, "I don't let myself use my powers. Too dam scared of the Bat finding out and kicking me out of the city, I should have stopped her but I didn't use my powers til she was running and had already done the deed. I'm sorry Dick."

"Don't be" Dick shakes his head, "I get it, Batman isn't too nice to Meta's, even the ones he works with."

"I still should of done something earlier" Dawson huffs guiltily.

"Don't beat yourself up for it" Dick sighs, "I'm the idiot who let her do this again."

Dawsons head snaps up, his eyes wide "Hey! Come on Dick you and I both know that's bullshit. You didn't _let_ her do anything, that crazy bitch raped you! That is on her, not you Dick."

Dick holds in a snort, sure if he was normal that might be true, but he's not normal, he was raised and trained by The God-Dam Batman! This shouldn't be the kind of thing that happens to him.

His Father won't except that he let it happen.

KNOCK KNOCK.

They both turn at the knock on the door, to see a man in a white coat walk in, "Hello Detective, I'm Doctor Baker" he looks over to Dawson, "I'm sorry sir but I need to ask you to leave."

Dick grimaces and his stomach drops, "Rape kit time?" he guesses unhappily, having been the cop and hero side of things more than enough times to know what comes next.

Baker nods apologetically, "Yes Sir."

"I'll leave you alone" Dawson smiles, moving out of the room, "See you later Dick."

With him gone Dick looks to the Doctor and sighs, "Lets get this over with."

After that uncomfortable exam Dick heads to the shower to try and get clean, a nurse unfortunately kicks him out much earlier than he'd like and sends him to bed for a sleepless night.

"Detective Grayson-Wayne."

Dick turns at his name to the two white guys in suits, boy they might as well have Fed tattooed on their foreheads.

"Yeah" he finishes tying his shoes, he's done with his 24 hour watch and about to go home. (Dawson brought him some spare clothes from his locker) "Let me guess, your giving me a 'ride' to the station?"

They nod, "I'm Agent Foster, this is Agent Warf. We need to talk with you about your _claims_ to do with Agent Flores" Foster barely holds in an eye roll, unhappy with what one of his agents his being accused of by a _man_. Someone who doesn't believe that a woman can rape a man. Great, just what he needed today.

"I haven't claimed anything Agent" Dick tells him, putting his laptop in his bag, "It's the 5 wounded cops and my Captain whose been saying she raped me, why don't you go ask them?"

Foster's lips press together tightly, "Are saying she didn't?"

"She did" Dick replies with a grimace, the last thing he wants is to talk about this. "But I wasn't all that there for it. You'd get more out of them."

"Yeah well, we have to talk to you" Warf frowns rudely at him. "So, lets get on with this" he turns back towards the door.

Not like he really has a choice here, Dick follows the FBI agents out and down to their car.

"You know falsely accusing a federal agent is a huge crime, you could go to jail for a really long time" Warf breaks the silence drive as they are getting closer to the precinct.

"Really? I didn't know that" Dick snorts, rolling his eyes.

Warf turns towards him with a glare, "Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Take back what you said about Catalina, she wouldn't and couldn't do what you're accusing her of."

Oh, they're _friends_ with her. Great. "I would if I could" he admits honesty, "The last thing I want is people knowing about this. But too many others saw. She _killed_ three cops. That's not going to go away because I don't press charges."

Foster scoffs, "Please. in the month I've known Catalina she has been nothing but kind and..." Dick sees him smirk in the mirror, lust in his eyes "...friendly. She didn't rape you or kill those men. more likely it was you."

Dick's brain freezes at the murder accusation but comes back a moment later with something else he said. "You've known her for a month? Aren't you from the local office?"

"Yeah, we are" Warf blinks confused by the question.

"I thought they brought her in for this case but... Catalina transferred to Gotham a month ago" Dick realises, "I'm guessing she transferred from Florida?"

"She did, what the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Warf blinks again.

Dick doesn't answer them, just snorts. Of course she did, he should of figured it out earlier. She killed those woman, made this whole case just so she could work with him again.

"Hey! Grayson-Wayne my partner asked you a question!" Foster snaps at him.

"I'm done talking" Dick crosses his arms, "As far as I'm concerned it's a conflict of interest for two men willingly sleeping with my rapist to investigate her."

Foster pulls the car in hard to the precinct and turns to him with a glare, "I don't give a shit what you want asshole. We are going to go upstairs and your going to confess to being a lying murdering piece a shit so I can get Catalina released" he turns to Warf, "Put him in cuffs. We'll bring him to interrogation."

"Got it" Warf agrees, jumping out of the car and opening the back door, cuffs in hand. "Out of the car" he orders.

Dick raises an eyebrow but does as he's told, but steps away when he tries to cuff him, "You have no legal grounds to arrest me. I'll follow you up, but you're not cuffing me" or touching me, he doesn't say. He doesn't want anyone touching him right now.

Warf just scoffs and moves to grab his arms, making Dick flinch away.

(you are calm, you are calm, its okay he's just a idiot, you are calm) Dammit, don't flinch! Dick curses himself.

He's trained to be better than that! This is just like the last time, it took him months to get under control, but last time he wasn't living in Gotham and seeing his family every night. He needs to get a handle on this before his Dad finds out (he can already feel his disappointed look)

"You can't arrest me" he repeats, trying to cover his flinch. Then turns to the doors and walks in, the Feds right behind him, calling for him to wait.

He thankfully gets into the elevator before they catch up and head upstairs... to have everyone look up and stare at him when they see him.

Dick looks away, not making eye contact with anyone as he walks through the bullpen and to Jones's office. "Sir" he knocks.

Jones looks up at the sound, a small bit of surprise making it through his professional mask. "Grayson-Wayne, I thought I gave you the month off."

"You did sir" Dick agrees, he did see the email this morning, "Foster and Warf brought me in. Sir, I'd like to request someone else investigate this."

"Oh?" Jones raises an eyebrow, "Why's that Grayson-Wayne?"

"Sir, they have already made it pretty clear they don't believe a man can be raped, that they are _friends_ with Catalina and tried to arrest me for attacking and killing the officers who helped me yesterday."

Dick isn't normally one for ratting people out, but he's got enough drama going on this week. He does not need more.

Jones frowns, "I see."

"Captain Jones" the two FBI agents bust through the door, looking between the two with barely hidden worry, "Sorry sir but we need to take the Detective."

Jones stands up, a hard look on his face "Why do you need one of my Detectives agents?"

"We don't believe he his being honest about what happened with Agent Flores" Foster tells him calmly, "He refused to be interviewed, then resisted when we tried to arrest him."

"Hmmm" Jones looks between the three men in front of him. "I want you two out of my precinct" he decides with a glare. "I was being kind when I agreed to let you in here for your investigation. But I don't allow victim blaming here, I will be calling your supervisor and asking you be removed from this case."

"What?" Foster glares back, "No fucking way! Captain I know Catalina, she is a kind, sexy woman with a good heart. While this shit" he shoots Dick a look, "Is the son of a well known playboy and willingly calls himself _Dick_. he's the one throwing around this bullshit about Cat raping him" he scoffs at the idea, "If anything he raped her and killed your cops. You need to open your eyes and see that Captain!"

Dick looks away at those words, (stay calm, breath, stay calm, breath, stay calm, breath) fuck of course people will think that.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PRECINCT" Jones glares at the two, his loud voice pulling Dick out of his head.

"We will report you for this Captain" Warf promises with a glare as two beat cops appear to walk them out.

"You're not the only one" Jones replies as they are forced out of the office.

"Thank you sir" Dick smiles taking a calming breath, (someone took _his side_ Jones didn't see him as weak or the bad guy. he took his side.)

"It's nothing" Jones gives a small smile, "Go home and be with you family Dick. Your interview can wait a few days."

"Thanks Sir" he smiles, "But I have a lead I want to check out on my case."

Jones gives him a flat look, "You know distraction is not a good coping mechanism" he sighs, "Fine. But just today Grayson-Wayne, tomorrow you sign up with a therapist and let them help you. Got it?"

"Yes sir" he agrees having no plans to go to therapy, the things in his head would scar any therapist for life.

He leaves the office and heads to the lab, "Ella."

The CSI spins around at her name, her eyes widening when she sees him "Dick! Thank god, how are you doing? I heard what happened with that FBI lady and-"

"Ella" he cuts her off before she can babble.

"Oh, right sorry" she smiles awkwardly, "Sorry. I was just worried" she moves to go in for one of her signature hugs but freezes when he flinches "Sorry Dick! I didn't think!"

"Its okay" he smiles awkwardly cursing himself for flinching at a friend's hug. "So, I need you to work your magic for my case."

"You're still working?" she raises an eyebrow, "I thought you'd get some time off or something."

He ignores her question, "I think Catalina is the one that killed those woman. I need you to check her DNA against the sample we found on the third vic."

She raises an eyebrow, "Not to be..." she sighs, "Are you sure your not just putting it on her cause of what she did?"

"I'm not" he promises, "She use to work in the Florida before transferring to Gotham a month ago. And I _know_ she's willing to kill to get close to me" he shivers at the memory. "It wouldn't surprise me if she made this whole case just to spend time with me."

"That's messed up dude" Ella frowns moving over to her computer. "I'll start on the test. I should have a answer by tomorrow."

"Thanks" Dick smiles walking out of the room.

He goes to his computer and checks where Catalina was and finds a few more matches to were she was, even finds that the witness reports match a lot better to Catalina if she wore a loose hoodie, pants and a hat to cover her hair. He even gets a sketch of her dressed that way done and talks to 9 of the witness again, all of them agreeing that's the killer.

"Dick."

He turns at his name, hours later, its almost 4pm, surprised to recognise the voice "Babs. What are you doing here?" he blinks looking at his ex-girlfriend who is wheeling towards him with a unreadable look on her face.

"I talked to my Father" she answers a sad look on her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shit, he forgot Jim would've been told. "Bab-"

"I thought you cheated on me with that bitch" she cuts him off with a look, "Why'd you let me think that Dick? I would of helped you if you'd let me."

"Errr..." he looks around at the coworkers all watching him, "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

She looks around too, seeing all the eyes on them "Sure" she agrees, moving to a empty office.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Babs" he says as soon as the doors closed. "It had nothing to do with you, I just...I didn't want anyone to know."

"You were embarrassed" she realises.

"Of course I am" Dick scoffs, "I was trained by one of the worlds greatest martial artists, and one of my own _students_ climbed on top of me and-" he cuts himself off, because of the memories that are suddenly at the front of his mind.

"Bruce isn't going to be upset with you Dick" she says softly, moving to take his hand but changes her mind at the last minute. "He might be a ass, but he's your Dad, he'll help you with deal with this, so will your brothers."

Dick shakes his head, "No he won't Babs" he insists, "He'll see how weak I am-I can't-I won't loose my Dad cause he sees-"

"No" Babs cuts him off with a hard look, "Dick you're over thinking this. Bruce won't see you as weak because of what Catalina did" she huffs when he doesn't reply. "Look, I didn't want to point this out but he'll find no matter what. Someone will leak it to the press and he'll find out on the 6 o'clock news, or my Dad will ask him how you're doing the next time they see each other. He'll find out Dick, one way or another it's up to you how it happens."

He...he can't argue that. As much as he doesn't want to tell him his Dad finding out another way will be much much worse.

Babs smiles kindly at him, "Go to that dinner tonight-you remember you're having a family dinner tonight, right?"

Dick didn't, it had completely slipped his mind in the drama of the last few days. "Yeah" he agrees, "I'll-I might as well get it over with now" he decides with a sigh. Fuck. This is the last thing he wants to do...but Babs is right.

"Hey" Babs smiles again, "It'll be okay. And if he is a ass about it I'll beat the crap out of him."

That gets a small smile out of him.

"I'll talk to you tonight okay" Babs adds moving back out the door.

Dick goes back to his desk and gets his stuff, then goes down to the underground carpark.

But when the elevator door opens Dick freezes. The blurry memories coming back in full force.

No. (you are calm, it is over, you are calm, it is over) He takes a deep breath and starting on a calming technique he uses for bad Scarecrow gas flashbacks.

Then he keeps walking.

He finds his car in its usual spot with new tyres and freshly washed, the inside/outside professionally cleaned and waxed, because of course Alfred did. He gets in and drives out of the parking lot, then finds a good spot to pull over and meditate.

"Master Dick" Alfred smiles as he opens the front door, "You're early."

He shrugs like its no big deal, "Got out of work early. Dad's in the cave?" he guesses.

Alfred nods closing the door behind him, "He is. Master Damian is in his room doing homework, Master Tim is in his own room working on a case and Master Jason should arrive shortly."

"All of us for dinner" Dick grins, Alfred tries to get the whole family over for dinner every week, doesn't work normally. This will be the first time in 6 months.

Just what he needs for tonight. Great.

"I'm gonna head down" he smiles at his Butler/Grandfather.

"Very good Master Dick" Alfred knows moving back towards the kitchen.

Dick finds his Dad at the computer, eyes glued on the screen reviewing a case, "Hey Dad" he smiles.

"Dick" Bruce turns to look at his oldest, "How is your case coming?"

"Good" he answers happy to delay this talk even for a minute, "I got a suspect. Running a DNA test now, I should have it confirmed by tomorrow."

"Good" he nods back before pausing, "There's something else."

Dam you for being the worlds greatest detective!

"I-yeah" he sighs sitting down in the other chair. "Dad...there's something I never told you."

Bruce turns off the screen and puts all his attention on Dick.

"Three years ago, when the Blockbuster stuff was going on I-I took on a student Catalina Flores AKA Tarantula" Dick looks away, "She's the one that killed Blockbuster, you know that part but-but I didn't tell you what happened after."

"You went into shock" his Dad looks to him with a unreadable look. "You told me you went up to the roof and stayed there til you passed out."

"Yeah...that wasn't what happened" Dick stares at his hands, not looking at his adoptive Father. "I-I told her no. Bu-but she didn't listen, sh-she pushed me into the roof an-and raped me." Dick turns away more, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face.

"Dick."

He doesn't look up.

"Dick" he repeats, his voice kinder this time. "Look at me."

Dick turns towards him, ready to see disappointment in his eyes, but instead finds anger, sadness and understanding.

Bruce extends a hand and moves to take Dick's hand, but pauses when his son flinches. "I'm sorry Dick" Bruce mutters quietly, "I should of been there with you, sending Alfred to check on you wasn't enough. I should of been there for you, maybe I could of done something."

"What?" Dick blinks, he's not disappointed, he's blaming himself? "No, no" he shakes his head, "You had a lot going on here Dad. Don't blame yourself for this."

But Bruce shakes his head, "I'm your father Dick. When I chose to be that looking out for you became my job...I haven't always been good at it" he admits, "But it is still my job. I should of been there for you."

"But I shouldn't of been that weak!" Dick blinks, "You trained me better than that. It shouldn't of happened."

"It shouldn't of happened" Bruce agrees, "But your training doesn't matter here. Anyone can be a victim Dick, I..." he hesitates "A long time ago a woman drugged my drink."

Dick's eyes widen, "Dad..."

Bruce sighs, "I thought the same thing. That I was too well trained, that I was weak for letting it happen. I didn't tell anyone either until" he looks up towards to Manor with a slight smile, "Until the woman showed up with my son and asked me to take care of him."

"Damian" Dick blinks, it makes sense in a way. The idea that Bruce slept with Taila always seemed odd to Dick.

Bruce nods, "After I got Damian I told Alfred. I needed someone who understood." He looks Dick in the eye, "Why are you telling me now?"

Is he thinking... "No" Dick shakes his head, "Catalina came back. She's back with the FBI, we were assigned to work together on a case."

Bruce's face hardens "She slashed your tires yesterday."

"Yeah" he nods, "She wanted to get me in a car with her. Make a move."

"I see" Bruce glares at a spot past Dick's shoulder. "We're talking to Jim You're not working with her anymore" he turns back to the bat-computer.

"Errr... its to late for that" Dick looks away, his words making Bruce freeze "She drugged my coffee last night."

Bruce stays still for a moment before standing up and walking towards his suit.

"Dad" Dick moves to block him, "You don't need to do that. She was arrested."

"Good" Bruce walks past his son the too his suit, "She'll be easier to find."

Dick opens his mouth to protest but pauses, why is he trying to stop him? its not like he's going to kill her... and full body cast sounds like a good look for her. "Can you wait til after dinner?" he asks instead. "This is going to leak sooner or later so I need to tell the others, they'll probably feel better if there's something for them to break to" if they react like you did, he adds in silent hope.

"Fine" he is still glaring at the wall.

"...how about we go upstairs and steal one of those cookies you know Alfred made" Dick suggests, hoping to get away from this topic.

"Alright" Bruce nods, "But... are you okay son?"

"I'm fin-" Dick cuts off his automatic response, "Not really, but I will be" he admits.

Bruce nods in understanding, "Lets go get those cookies" he decides.

Dick grins, happy he isn't staying on this topic, "Sounds like a plan."

When the reach the kitchen Alfred is cooking with the news on, Jason is already here, and fighting with Tim over cookies while Damian watches with barley hidden amusement.

"Hey Dick!" Tim smiles using the distraction to grab the cookie from Jason's hand and shove it in his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine Replacement!" Jay glares daggers.

"Too late!" Tim grins back, licking the crumbs off his lips cheekily.

"Just take another one Jay" Bruce hands his second oldest another cookie before he can hit Tim, "Tim don't steel from Jason."

" _...Grayson-Wayne."_

Everyone turns to the small TV at his last name, and Dick's stomach drops. No he didn't want them to find out like this.

" _The FBI refused to comment on the actions of their Agent towards the young Detective. But sources in the GCPD tell us that the FBI held off information being released to the public, not even allowing the Detective's family to be informed of the attack or that he was in the hospital."_

"You were in the hospital Grayson?" Damian frowns at him.

Dick nods, relived they didn't catch the first part of the story, which from the look on Alfred's face, who was paying attention did say what happened.

"Uh yeah I was" Dick admits rubbing the back of his neck.

Alfred turns off the TV, a concerned frown on his face, "How are you doing Master Dick?"

Dick shrugs, not sure what to say in front of his brothers while they still don't (thankfully) know.

"You told us you had a last minute stake out, why'd you lie?" Tim questions.

"Cause I didn't want to talk about what happened" Dick turns away from the eyes of his 3 brothers, "A few years ago I worked with a woman in and out of the mask, at the time she was former FBI, though she's back with them now" he shakes his head, he's off topic, no he's avoiding the topic. "She uh, took advantage of me, sexually, I couldn't stop her" he takes a deep breath, (you are calm they won't hate you Bruce understood, you are calm they won't hate you Bruce understood) still not looking at anyone but does hear Jason cursing and Damian hiss, "She showed up two days ago, assigned by the FBI to work on that serial killer case...she had another go with me."

Jason lets out a growl, standing up, "I'm gonna go kill a bitch."

"Jay" Bruce moves to stand in his way.

"Don't B!" he glares, "I am not going to listed to your not killing bullshit! This woman is going to fucking die!"

Dick looks back back to his Father and brother, watching Bruce put his hands on Jason's shoulders to calm him, "I understand your anger Jason. I'm not happy either, I plan to visit her after dinner, you are welcome to join me, but we won't kill her."

"I will join you Father!" Damian declares, fury in his eyes he turns to Dick, "I do not understand how you could allow this woman to violate you like this" he admits. "But she will pay for it."

Dick turns away in shame he knew they would blame him, it is his fault he should have foug-

"Master Damian!" Alfred cuts in, his voice hard, "What Agent Flores did is entirely on her, Master Dick did not _allow_ her to do anything and you will not say anything to the contrary."

Damian shrinks under the butlers harsh look, "Yes Pennyworth."

"How are you doing Dick?" Tim questions walking closer to him, but not touching him.

Dick just shrugs.

Tim turns to Bruce, "I'm joining you."

Dick opens mouth to say something but is cut off by his phone ringing, "Grayson-Wayne" he answers.

" _Dick!"_ Ella speaks on the other side _"I rushed that test and you were right! Flores's DNA was on the third vic. I bet with a bit of digging we can tie her to the others!"_

"Good" Dick nods, noting everyone watching him "Tell the captain, I'm pretty sure I won't be working this case anymore."

" _Okay"_ she agrees, _"Call me later okay? I'm your friend and I'm here for you."_

"Okay" he half smiles, "Thanks Ella." he looks to the curious faces of his family, "My serial killer case, looks like I was right, Catalina's DNA was on the third victim. She killed all those woman to create a case she could work on with me."

Jason shakes his head "Sick bitch!"

"We'll get a confession out of her before we put her in a bodycast" Tim promises, "Unless..." he hesitates "You wanted to do it?"

Dick blinks, why would he want to...oh "This isn't the climax of a movie Timmy" he snort with half a smile, "I don't need to confront the person who hurt me and let them know they will pay for it. I am happy with never seeing her again."

Tim relaxes, "Okay good cause I didn't want you to see her."

"I'll get the confession Dick" Bruce promises with dark eyes.

"Thank you" Dick smiles, his Father will get it out of her, and make sure she does not enjoy the experience.


End file.
